Rebels Without A Cause
by TalleyAnne
Summary: I REVISED CHAP 1 SINCE I UPLOADED PLEEZ READ me and my REAL LIFE friends go to CGL...what will the future await?pink ostriches? i think not! i think u no what it holds! lol EMAIL ME to be put in later on in the fic!


*R E A D  T H I S  N O T E*

I read this and then revised it…..theres lots of new junk in it…..so read it again!

Aight here goez...a story with my real life friends!!!!!!!!!! ok lol

Disclaimer: i hate this crap...everyone in this story is themselves, i do not own them...*lol*  We do have our own band, I purposely didn't post any lyrics because I would have to disclaim them…and we do call each other by these nicknames, I just made up reasons why…:-D

Oh and in Haily's (hey Chelsea haily spells her name sort of like Shaily! lol) intro i used a piece from _Freaky Friday _about the earring she wanted.

Chapter 1

"Missy! I'm leavin'!" Called a short 15-year-old brunette emerging out of a room blasting with acoustic music. The girl slammed the door that had a parental advisory poster and a black sign that said TalleyAnne in cursive hot pink letters and ran to the top of the stairs. Her 2 long pigtail braids swung as she hopped onto the banister and slid down to the bottom. She reached the bottom, in front of the front door to her house in the Bronx, NY. 

"Ok! Be back early in the morning, Schuyler has a soccer game at 9 and mom can't be there, we have to take the city bus with her!" Replied another young girl from the kitchen around the corner. This girl was Missy, and she was an exact replica of TalleyAnne, except she had chin-length ringlets and was wearing an old white tank top and short red elastic waist-band shorts instead of a ripped brown denim jacket, a black tank top that read _Passing Phase _in white, Capri-cutoff navy-green cargos, and orange converses with Felix the Cat laces.

Missy was heating Chef Boyardee in the microwave for their two younger sisters, Katie and Schuyler, who were 12 and 9. Their 18-year-old brother Shane was at work from 3:30 until 9:30 at Jeff's La Pizzeria because he worked the evening shift there on Fridays. Their mom Joan worked 3 jobs. Today was 6am until 11 pm as a clerk at the local Office Max (a/n: i know they don't open so early and close so late but SUE me i needed a long day ^_^). Ever since their dad Mitch left them when the twins were 11, things had been crazy, with their single mom trying to keep up the payments for a home in the most expensive neighborhood in town and paying off her jaguar and Shane's Volvo that Mitch refused to pay for. At least he agreed to pay child support, saved the Rodgers family from court trials.

"Aight, some friends and me are just gettin' together so don't worry. I love ya," Talley said as she headed out the door.

"Bye!" Missy poked her head out of the kitchen and called to Katie and Schuyler to come to dinner.

Talley and four of her friends, Clench, Flash, Strike, and Monkey, were in a New York gang, The Widows.  Most of their parents were gone all the time, and never really gave their kids much support to help them along in life.  The girls just needed some fun, something they could do independently, anonymously, without getting in trouble  They never did anything super bad, just a few "five-finger discounts" (A/N: that means stealing).  Mostly it was graffiti and competition with their arch-enemies, The Rags.  The Rags were a gang of snotty girls who usually stole more expensive things and were more infamous, but just by a hair.

*~*

"Mom, please! Just a lil' stud in the cartilage! Like everyone has one!" Haily Howard whined, pinching her upper ear in between her two fingers to show her mom where she wanted a new earring.

Her mom was cleaning up eh kitchen. "Honey, i said no! Everyone? Hmm, Nathan, do you have one?" She asked her 9-month-old son in his high chair. He just gurgled and then spit up on the floor. Haily's mom just looked at Haily as to say _I told you so_.

Haily rolled her eyes. "Arg! Yer ruinin' my life!" She stormed out of the dining room and out the back door, grabbing her blue backpack on the way. 

The breeze ruffled her short silky chin-length black hair. Haily had brown eyes and long eyelashes. Today she was wearing ultra low waisted jeans and a halter-top that said _Bite Me on_ the bosom. She plowed her way through the woods, bracelets jingling and big hoop earrings glinting in the 4 o'clock sunlight. Haily was new in the neighborhood, and didn't really have the same style as Talley and her crew, but they took her in because it's the inside that matters. (Haily u noe i luv ya hon!) 

She walked a few houses down on her block and rang the doorbell on the brick 2 story. A tall mocha skin girl stepped out, yelling a quick bye to her parents. She said not a word to Haily. She was wearing a bright yellow bandana over her long cornrow braids, a yellow and purple glittery shirt, and black filmy scout pants. 

"Hey, Destini," Haily said. Destini looked at Haily and smiled.

"Hey, gurl," she said in her rich comforting voice.

*~*

A tall wispy redhead with pale creamy skin and brown corduroys, a white Independent brand hoodie, and purple and black checkered slip-on Dickies groaned and checked her watch. "Ack where are they, we need to rehearse!" She cried exasperatedly to the girl beside her.

"Elizabeth, chill. They'll be here," she said dully. Her red and black died hair was in a short feather cut, and she was stroking cords on her red telecaster guitar with a black pick. Her name was Mandy Jeaster, and the other girl was Elizabeth Martin. 

"Okay," sighed a blond haired blue eyed female, followed by two guys and wearing a beaded necklace that spelled AbbiGail, as she came out of the door that connected her garage to her house. The walls were covered in various band posters, tables ornamented with soda cans and lava lamps; corners filled up with beanbag chairs, and doorways hidden by hanging disco beads. The carpet was white and the girls and the guys had drew on it with metallic neon colored markers when they started their band, Passing Phase, 2 years ago. 

One of the guys, Andrew, sat down at the drums, with a black and white hat pulled over his long curly dishwater blond hair, and the other, JoJo, picked up a black guitar covered in obscene bumper sticker pieces and stood next to them. 

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief as the sliding door opened and was then closed by Haily and Destini who had met up with Talley along the way.

No one said a word. Abbi sat down with Haily and Destini on one of the beanbags. Mandy and Talley plugged in their guitars and Talley picked hers up. Elizabeth pulled the microphone out of the holder and looked at Andrew. He started pounding on his drum set, and Mandy and Talley struck their guitars. Elizabeth started to sing their favorite song that the girls had written, Crush.

_*~*_

"Good job, guys. Talley, remember we changed the chord progression on the second verse from C, D, C to C, C, D. Okay?"

Talley nodded. "I gotta go, hectic lately at home. See yall at the gig tomorrow! Im so excited!" The girls all squealed and waved bye. The band had scored their first official, well, not really official, job at their friend Jay's party tomorrow night. What they didn't know is that they would be in court during the party.

*~*

"Do you, Miss Rodgers, plead guilty to the charges pressed against you and your friends?" The judge said.

*Flashback, Friday Night, Around Midnight*

"Holy crap, run!" Yelled Mandy, AKA Flash, the fastest runner and quickest thinker.  That's how she earned her nickname.  The first time they ever robbed a store, she ran past the cops three times and when she was surrounded she pretended like she was shot and the bolted away.  One of her greatest plans ever. She bolted ahead of her friends, through the parking lot of the mall. The veins in her head began to throb, and her heart raced. She loved running from Cops. It gave her a sense of power, knowing she could dart easily through woods and such and never be caught.  She couldn't help it.  Stealing was like an addiction to her.  She formed the gang, too, because it is safer to have an anonymous group be known than a single person. Abbi, Talley, Elizabeth, and Destini followed her, but she was faster.  Talley was Rip, from the 6 inch scar across her right hip bone from an encounter with The Rags last year.  Rip was most prominate to stealing memorabilia and had a knack for vandalizing highway property.  She couldn't stop.  She needed a patch.  Elizabeth was Clench, because she had choked a Rag with her hands on their first encounter, and because she always kept everything inside, clenched up tightly.  Not ever would you see her cry, laugh, or show emotion during an Op.  Clench was a sucker for stealing any kind of candy and jewelry.  Destini was Strike.  She got her nickname on the second Op when she hot-wired a car in the parking lot and shot into the woods.  She was always the one who usually stole the things when others were distracting.  Last, Abbi was Monkey.  The Widows called her Monkey because she snuffed cashiers for money, like giving them a five dollar bill and then swearing she gave them a twenty.  She always pulled it off by showing them an empty wallet and a picture of her cousin who she claimed "died because we didn't have the money to keep him on the machine" in the hospital after a horrid drunk driving accident.  She picked locks really well, too, without keys, like store basement doors and cars.  She was mostly the silly, goofy one in the group, and never left anywhere from her house without the picture of her Dad, Mom, and brother who passed away in a car wreck on the way to see Abbi's New York Academy of Fine Ballet audition in the 6th grade.  That's when she stopped dancing.  Her nickname came from the MON in MONey and KEY in key because she never needed one.  And she was loony and had always called her monkey before Flash created the Widows.

The girls had just been browsing through the CD store, on a night they weren't intending to become Rip, Clench, Flash, Strike, and Monkey, when they found a special all-albums collection of the Beatles and they had to have it, they just didn't have the whole $160.00 to pay for it.

Talley had it gripped under her arm. Usually she would have been smiling, escaping from the police, but her shoe was loose and was causing her difficulty running. She was slowing down, closely trailed by the NYPD. "Run, guys, go! Hurry!" She screeched as she gave way and hit the blacktop parking lot. She screamed in pain as she hit her chin hard and busted it. Elizabeth looked back after her best friend since age 4 and then ran into a car, knocking her out, sprawled out on the cement. Meanwhile, the police had Talley by the wrists, pulling her up, blood pouring down her neck and shirt from her split chin, the Beatles albums laying 50 feet away.

Abbi stopped to a halt when she heard Elizabeth's thud, only to be seized from behind by her upper arms, wincing as she was handcuffed behind her back. 

Mandy, the smart dependent one, kept running, Destini beside her, and pulled out her pocket pistol. She stole it from her dad years ago. 

She whipped around to shoot a policeman, but before she could aim it at somebody's foot, she was stun gunned, along with Destini, in the leg by a Cop, and both were knocked out cold.

Talley sat in the car, tears streaming down her face. It was all her fault. If she had of worn her sneakers instead of her loose Vans, maybe she could have kept up. This was the first time they had gotten caught! 

After about 15 minutes, when the stun gun wore off, Destini and Mandy were shoved into the car with Abbi and Talley. Mandy, the unofficial "leader" of the group, was thinking, clearly, the same as Talley, and shot her a deathly cold glare. Abbi saw, and put her arms around Talley, avoiding her chin that the Cops had bandaged with a sling. The red and blue lights whirred and they sped off into the night.

*End of Flashback, in Courtroom*

"Yes your honor," replied Talley quietly. She was the last person to plead, her last name beginning with R.

He rapped his mallet hard on the desk. "Your punishment will be 2 and a half years at Camp Greenlake. Court adjourned."

He gave the girls a wan smile.

Mandy scoffed, pushing past the rest of the girls. She followed the Security out of the room. Talley began to cry again, embraced by Elizabeth. Two years at a camp? Doing what? Abbi and Destini were last in line, each silent, thinking too that the camp couldn't be worse than the hell their lives had been in New York.  Little did they know, it would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok well that was really long!!!!! Lol i wrote this with Abbi, Destini, Haily, Mandy, and Elizabeth over my shoulder telling me what to write. Hope ya like it!!!!!! ^_~

OH if you want to be another girl who LATER ON gets sent to CGL let me know! Complexchick89@aol.com or instant message me at complexchick89 or runawaybraiin THANX!

*talley~

**!...AbbiGail...! Elizabeth Kay**

Destini

haily _MANDY_


End file.
